From Normality to Elvenly: The Quest Joined
by Aleacus
Summary: A girl, visited by the Fellowship, finds herself in an unlikely sequence of events that leads her back to Middle Earth with them, turned into an Elf, and helps the Quest to destroy the One Ring.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There they were, the Nine. No... not the Nazgul! Nono... The Nine Walkers of the Fellowship of the Ring. "…And now we keep this path West of the Misty Mountains for 40 days..." said Gandalf. The Fellowship was tromping along just fine, when the keen-elf-eyed Legolas spotted a cloud in the distance… Then another and then another. He shifted his weight uneasily. The whole cluster of clouds was making an incredible storm. _But at this time of year? Peculiar. _ He immediately dismissed the idea and looked elsewhere.

'Twas none too late that Aragorn spotted the cloud system, dud to the huge gust of gale force 9 wind. "Legolas you beeping beep!" Aragorn continued his rant in Elvish, and Legolas was miffed at Aragorn's sudden anger-possesed change in behavior. He wondered if Aragorn was jealous or something. _After all, who wouldn't be jealous of a perfect-looking elf? _The Hobbits stood wide-eyed & behind Boromir and Gimli, while Gandalf tried to calm the storm between Legolas and Aragorn, in gale force 9 wind, sky darkening, and voices that were lost in the wind. Since this was so, it soon changed to physical contact. ick. "beep beep beep!" More obscene actions lost in the blinding dust storm. Elvish beep beep! was at loss... and the hobbits huddled close w/ everyone's belongings. Needless to say, Bill the pony abandoned them not too long ago.

The noise of the storm was so loud that it was deafeningly quiet, or so it seemed. Then after another moment, all was quiet... eerily quiet. The scenery had changed a bit, much to the surprise of the Fellowship. Aragorn & Legolas forgot their hatred for a moment to look around. Soon the singing of unfamiliar birds could be heard.

Instead of being on a flat, grassy plain, they had all arrived in a wooded thickety boggish area. Wordlessly, Gandalf led off w/ worried Legolas right behind, then Gimli, the Hobbits, Aragorn, and Boromir. They traveled some distance through the bog when Legolas stopped, causing the others to stop also. He could hear with his exceptional elf hearing the sound of arrows being shot, and he could hear the sound of shouting, 1 voice, almost... _feminine?_ Legolas' one eye bulged in confusion. He carefully walked forward, by himself, bow ready, to survey the scene. The sight he came upon was so incredibly different... he didn't know how to describe it. He stood, watching, jaw dropped, mouth agape, like an idiot. He shook his head, went back, and brought the troop to the sight he saw.

"Stupid!" _fsheew! Swik!_ The outcry of a young girl, standing there, firing arrows at bales of hay, at the bottom of a hill, presumably her land, being obviously mad. "Fools!" _fsheew! Swick!_ The sounds of a bow being pulled back & released, & hitting the hay was obviously relieving the tension of the Girl, little by little. _Scre-e-e-ek... swish. Fsheew! Swick!_ She pulled back again, aiming for the same target, but suddenly turned, aimed for another of the 3 targets set up, and fired. The Fellowship was amused. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her sudden shrill battle cry made them all jump back in surprise. The girl went into battle mode, and began rapid-firing the remainder of the arrows at Target #2. Now, the Fellowship was surprised.

Once all her arrows were spent, she drew out a blade that they hadn't seen before, and with a few flawless easy flips towards the remaining target, #3, she promptly began a whole mess of battle cries and insults in English, and surprisingly, Eldalië! Oh yes, she was hacking and slicing that poor bale of hay. Her perfect sequential war-battlement moves definitely impressed the Fellowship. Although, the Hobbits had eventually sat down to watch, in amusement. Finally, Gimli sat down too. Gandalf watched with curiosity, Aragorn and Boromir watched her skilled tactics in awe, but Legolas, alas, poor elf. He watched mouth agape, desperately in love.

After a few final hacks at the straw, the girl stopped, stood tall, smiled, and said "I'm all better now!" Apparently this was addressed to herself, in a voice soft, yet perky. Then she proceeded to go around the area, collecting every arrow, singing and laughing. The change was dumbfounding. Shrill battle cries and cursing never accompany sweet talking and laughter. Aragorn and Boromir's eyes bulged out from their sockets. In fact, every Fellowship member's face had that same look, except for Legolas His was an extremely 'in love' look. Undoubtedly, this girl could take on all of them, at once, and win. In fact, she could probably take on the entire forces of Mordor, and WIN. After a quiet debate, Legolas move slightly out of the bushy boggish area into semi-view. He strung an arrow, and shot at the middle target. The girl immediately whipped out an arrow, strung it, and pointed it directly at Legolas, out of pure instinct. Now she used a strong, commanding voice, "Who goes there?"

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir immediately came into view. "Hold your bow! We come in peace! Please don't shoot." Gandalf's wizened voice spoke calmly. "And what of your friend's shot?" inquiry & anger rose in her voice, intruders they were, now ARMED! "I meant only to catch your attention, fair maiden!" Spoke Legolas in his Elfy voice. A single arched eyebrow rose at "fair maiden". She pointed her bow at the ground, still armed. "Sooo... how many of you are there?" She, of course, already knew the answer, 9. For she was a Tolkien fan in great respect, and she was completely decked out in LOTR clothes and stuff, which appeared normal to the Fellowship members. "There are 9." replied Aragorn. Her smile then promptly warmed the thoughts of the entire fellowship. It made Legolas nearly faint, and it was doing something to Aragorn's heart, certainly not a bad thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! Honestly, I didn't really think anyone would read my fiction... Ok, I know it looks all corney... and honestly, I've written about 13 chapters, but it gets way better. Really. None of this weird stuff. I'm really, really new to all of this, and I'm sorry! Its horrible. Maybe I'll skip the next 7 or 8 chapters.. Yeah.. Ok but there's a point to all of this, chapter 2 is from Ala's point of view of the same situation. (And no, not every single member of the Fellowship is infatuated with her! Just the elf, I promise you.)

Chapter 2

"Now Jenny, my dear, are you SURE you'll be alright for the weekend? I can get Sarah to come, or someone like Maggie to come to watch over you w.." Bla bla bla was all that I could hear. "Yeah mom, I promise I'll b alright, you just gotta trust me!" "I dont know..." followed more bla-bla-bla crap. Yeeesh- how I hate it! I decided no to further instill bad pictures in my mother's mind of parties, boys, games, boyz, or more... boys. hehe! Telling her there would be no such things as such coming over the weekend would only complicate matters... which would be, VERY bad. The OTHER fact that my boyfriend's parents were ALSO out of town that weekend would also complicate matters if spoken so.

"But just in case, if we find that you have seen that boyfriend of yours ONCE this weekend, we WILL know AND we will severly punish you, clear?" "WHAT?" "That's the rules, im SORRY ..." yeah... right... her sorry lil … bah. gives up

A plastered smile was on my face as my parents left. As soon as they were out of sight, I was seething mad. Insults in every language I knew came flying out of my mouth, as I stormed off to my room. As I whipped around my room, dawning clothes, boots, cloak, weapons, and other things, I did so in a strange "Ranger Stealth Mode" sort of fashion. With the exception of the cursing, of course.

I was still mumbling as I stormed out the back door. I stopped, looked around, feeling VERY pissed off. Not only had my mother insulted my intelligence, but she forbade me from seeing my boyfriend, or ANY of my friends that weekend. I glanced around, then proceeded to the deck. My back yard has 2 portions. A nice fenced in well gardened area, and then a excessive weeded dry bare hillside w/ an oddly forested bog area at the bottom. The property also went down and came back up on the other side with a drainage ditch at the bottom. But on the top of the other side, there was a housing area. _Precisely what Southern California needs_, I would usually mumble to myself.

I stood on the deck, surveying the land I called MINE! Out of frustration I screamed. Long, loud, breaking sound barrier, high-pitched, glassbreaking, shield-shattering, piercing noise that was indeed a weather-bounding voice. MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I good. With a little less frustration, I headed down my hill now in full Ranger Mode. Stealth, speed, and camouflage were key. I made my way to the bottom, the very bottom. Next to the bogg-ish area, there was a flat area set up with 3 targets for practice shooting w/ my bow. I started shouting and talking to myself the WHOLE time.

"I!" _fweesh! swick!_ "Hate!" _fweesh! swick! _"My!" _fweesh! swick! _"Parents!" _fw-fweesh! swickswick!_ A double arrow shot... niiice. "Stupid!" _fweesh! swick!_ "Mumbling!" _fweesh! swick! _"Fools!" _fweesh! swick! _ "Idiots!" _fweesh! swick! _I paused in thought, sizzling, as usual. I whipped out another arrow, aimed at the same target, _swish_ turned and fired at target #2. _Perfect_ But not… Rage filled me and overtook me. Ok, maybe that's an understatement. "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rapid firing ensued. The bale had no chance. I thought I was perfectly aware, but then again, I was also in a murderous rage!

Once out of arrows, I quickly drew out my sword, Magilenath, a.k.a. Sword of the Starry Host. It shone like the stars, especially in dark places of dire need. A sword said to be descended from the time of the Ages of the Stars, but not proven for sure. Frankly I didn't care if it was a replica, I loved it nonetheless.

Anywho, with a couple of deftly swift precise flips and twist, I made my way across the target area. Then I proceeded to slice the buzeelness out of the other poor bale. My series of swift attacks left the bale shrunken in size when I was completed. I paused for a deep breath, feeling better, stood up straight, smiled, and out loud to myself, "I'm better now!" It was like a heavy burden was lifted off of my shoulders or something. I felt so happy, I proceeded to sing Into the West, but couldn't help laughing for some odd, peculiar reason. I made my way around the area picking up arrows, singing and laughing. I collect them all, put them in my quiver, and was about to set off when I heard _SWICK!_

Now I was on full alertness. With every instinct, I whipped out an arrow, and pointed my bow in the direction from whence my instincts told me it came from. A... a... a hott Elf! Well, actually, with my poor eyesight, it could have been anything, but i simply love LotR way too much, and I could spot a LOTR character miles away. And this, my Elf-obsessed friends, was Legolas! I nearly squealed, but kept my composure. "Who goes there?" I was about to say "Who enters my domain?", but that would be just creepy.

3 more came out of the bog. And old grey man... Gandalf! A strong, dark-haired man... Aragorn! Another strong, light-haired man... Boromir! No way no way man! "Hold your bow! We come in peace! Please, don't shoot!" said Gandalf. I blinked, like a deer in front of a car's headlights. oh-kay... _Peace eh? What about the shot, eh? I don't think so!_ "And what of your friend's shot?" Anger rose in my voice... I began to sizzle... Again. "I meant only to catch your attention fair-maiden!" replied Legolas. Oh! Such a beautiful voice with a quality unheard of! Oh, I could have died right there on the spot. But a single arched eyebrow rose at "fair-maiden". Fair? Maiden? _Noooo waaay duuude!_ This day just couldn't get any weirder, could it? _Could it?_ The Fellowship of the Ring arrives at MY house out of their time era. What would happen if they broke the space-time continuum? What if the Ring was never destroyed! O... M... G...

As a Tolkien purist, all was way too clear. But I simply said, "So... how many of you ARE there?" "There are 9," replied Aragorn, in a not-so level tone as his body language spoke. A smile crept over my face. This day just can't get any weirder... or can it?


End file.
